


Welcome to the show

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chill, Funny, Gen, Klantor, Multi, its a joke now guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lotor comes to Voltron and gets a PSA from Shiro and others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Satire

Lotor walked with such grace, his long hair covered the features on his face. One did not know if he was hot, cute, ugly or like his father, a turtle head. 

He entered the stage, two bright lights falling down at him as he gazed out at the small group around him.

“Do you know why you have been called here today?” A voice of a man who was a leader, called down from the seats. 

“I am aware that I am to be in Season 3 of Voltron: Legendary Defender.” Lotor’s faceless feature look out at the people before him. “Is this not my welcoming party?”

The spotlights turned off. Everything went dark. 

Then the lights flashed on, flooding everything. Lotor could now see those who watched him. They all had the look of fear on their face. Not because of him, no. Fear of the coming fan base. 

Shiro stood up, paper in hand as he walked over to Lotor, the look on his face grave. He handed the paper over to the man, who’s faceless eyes blinked.

“This is the shipping war.” Shiro said flatly. “These are the names of ships people use for character.”

Lotor looked at the list, counting names off with the Paladin’s names and looked out at the group. His faceless look blinked again.

“Wait...Where is Pidge?” Lotor looked again. “I don’t see her here in this room.”

Shiro gave a heavy sigh. 

“Pidge isn’t here because she says she’s too old for this bullship and that she can date whatever and whenever she wants.” 

Lotor looked over at the Princess, who’s arms were crossed.

“And you...its homophobic and racist to ship you with other characters?” Lotor looked a the list again. “and apparently I’m a rapist...because...wikipedia says so...Did people not see the other four Voltron shows...or what?”

Lance cracked.

“Ha. Please, if people knew my past self had a mullet...they’d be rolling.” Lance shot a smile over at Keith. “Hey mullet? Were you a Galra too in your other incarnations as well?” 

Keith shrugged, placing his feet on the table.

“I don’t know. I could wiki it and see...but I’d rather watch something first then judge.” Keith pointed over at Lotor. “You should look up Sheith.”

Lotor looked down at the list, horror on his face.

“People really did that to other people. Like why?” Lotor was starting to fear his appearance in Voltron now. “How could they send really bad stuff like that, over...you know “us” Fictional characters?”

Hunk made a shush noise.

“Be careful man, you’ll hurt people who read this fic.” Hunk put his hands in his pockets. “ They think what people write or draw means they support it in real life. When it is in fact, not.”

Lotor looked lost.

“Are people that far gone?” He turned to look over at Lance, who shot two fingers at him and smiled.

“Nah, it's just Tumblrites, who are 15 (psh, yeah right), scream 24/7 about Klance and wonder if I have ADHD…” Lance raised his eyes at Lotor. “But heads up tho. When you do show up, I’m gonna flirt up a storm with you, beautiful?”

Lotor looked down at the ground.

“But what if I’m ugly?” He didn’t even know what he was going to look like, like at all.

“Ugly people need love too.” Lance look over at Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Hunk. “I mean, look at us. Do we look ugly to you?”

“No…” Lotor look at the list again. “How come very little for Coran and Hunk tho?”

Coran merged from the shadows like Batman. 

“Because people don’t know how to write about us.” Coran pointed over to Hunk. “They think all Hunk thinks about is just food.”

Hunk laughed.

“But I do! I love food! Like Pizza.” Hunk looked over at everyone. “I think of shipping like pizza. We all have our favorite toppings (hehe) and some that we just hate. Like how I love pineapple on mine.”

The look of disgust was on Keith’s face.

“And I don’t. It doesn’t float my boat.” Lance poked at Keith’s head, causing the Red Paladin to blow up. “Would you knock it off?”

“You only say that because you’re Texan now...and a Galra...don’t know what’s worse.” Lance stopped, knowing what was worse. “Wait, no, what’s worse is sending hate to people who enjoy something.”

Shiro nodded, looking over at Lotor with a tired look.

“It’s gonna be a fun ride.” Shiro gave a smile, reaching his hand out. “So, have you seen your major shipping issues with your name?”

Lotor nodded.

“Yeah….its that people who don’t know the characters well enough think Lance is a little bitch.” Lotor pulled a smile on that faceless face of his as Lance rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a bitch damn it….if anything it's Keith who’s the bitch…” Lance butted heads with Keith, who returned the bicker. 

“You wanna have a go at it? Space Cow?” Keith hissed. They stop their bicker as Lotor laughed.

“Oh look, a new ship has appeared on the list…” Lotor looked down at the list with a smile. “It’s not decided yet...but it might be Klantor…”

Shiro blinked.

“And that is?” He let his arms drop as Lotor smiled at the two bickering Red and Blue Paladins.

“Keith, Lance and Lotor.” The faceless character smiled, watching as both Lance and Keith rolled their eyes. Lotor laughed. “Strange names they make, don’t they.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, sighing.

“You have no idea….” Shiro shot up, as he heard Lotor laugh again.

“And you have one too Shiro. A new one.” Everyone waited for Lotor to share. “Shiro and Slav….Shiav…”

Shiro freaking lost it, moreso when Slav fell down and crashed into Shiro’s arms.

“Kiss me, my LOVE!” The caterpillar man cried. “and I’ll tell you where you are at in Season 3.”

Shiro dropped the man, walking away.

“NOPENOPENOPENOPE.” He walked out, kicking the door in the process and was GONE. “No Canon spoilers SLAV!”

Keith looked up at Lotor, a smile on his face. 

“So...ready for this fic we are going to be in?” Keith looked over at Lance, who had the same shit eating grin. “Let’s just hope the fan base on both sides can chill and just have fun.”

Lance laughed.

“If I had a dollar Keith everytime I heard that in any fandom, I’d be rich.” Lance got up, standing to stretch. “Well let’s see where this story will take us.”

Lotor nodded, happy to hear that. The three walked out of the room, leaving Hunk, Coran and Allura alone.

The trio looked at each other, really pissed off. They got left behind again in another fic, lost in the back stages of development, fading away into the darkness as this story, comes to an end.

 

*****

Well, there it is. I wrote something with almost everything. I will write a Klantor fic later, just right now, I wanted something fun and funny and just poking fun. 

You all have a good time now.


End file.
